


Simple Nesting

by Llamacorn413



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Nesting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamacorn413/pseuds/Llamacorn413
Summary: Sans and his roommate have a chat about their issues while in a nest.
Kudos: 16





	Simple Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> I thought i would post a fluffy story of Sans having a talk with a person about their issues. Plus I needed a moment to vent about life in a creative way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!!

Surface humans are an interesting bunch. Their entire bodies process their food, they can manipulate time and space to their will when in a confined area, and some of them have the same instincts we do. Last week for example, was something special. 

After coming home from work at the Hotcat stand, I expected my roommate to still be watching TV in the living room, instead it was pretty empty. The lumpy green couch adorned with the sheen of some cleaning product Papyrus used, along with a tiny white dog that I  _ totally  _ don't let live in the room behind the sink. Tossing the stained apron and sweat soaked hat to the coat hanger, something caught my attention. Besides the alore of sleeping on the couch until dinner time, there was something missing. Where was my roommate?

Thankfully i didn't have to wait long, an upstairs door flew open as a pint-sized human swaggered out of her room. Blasting some indie music that i haven't heard before, something about doors and weddings. Dancing along to the beat, until she noticed me. Her childish face morphed into an enusiactic grin as she greeted me, "Sans Sans Sans Sans SaaaaaAAAAAAANS!!!!"

Gripping the handrail with her little doll hands as she bounced up and down. So much energy, like Papyrus when he was that small. "Sans I made a thing in my room!! You should totally come see what I did! Its awesome and soft, and i kiiiiiiinda need a second opinion to make sure i did it right." Giving her a shrug I replied, "Sure. Be there in a sec." 

Using a shortcut, I appeared right by her door. "Woah. Watching you do that is still so cool," i could hear her manic giggling as i oogled the bedroom. Shuffling in my house-slippers, the room had actually changed. Normally it's as much of a mess as my room. Dirty clothes strewn across the floor, odd nick-nack and items on every surface, and a fluffy animal asleep on the bed.

Not this time, it seemed. 

There was no dirty laundry, the tops of her wooden dressers were visible, and there was an organized circle of soft items on her bed. Her Hello Kitty pillows and mermaid blankets were arranged so there was no way to fall off the bed. She sped past me and jumped onto the mass, bouncing onto her stomach as she landed. Turning towards me with her cheshire wide grin she patted the nest as an invitation to climb in. Admittedly I was at a loss for words. 

Climbing in was like falling into a fortified cloud. It was solid enough not to bend under my heavy bony ass, but soft enough to fall asleep on. The obvious bump of the outer ring was both comfortable and made it impossible for the dog to jump on, their legs were too short.

Reaching under the blankets, she pulled out a couple of Gatorades and her gaming console. "Do you want the blue, or yellow one," she asked while I was still trying not to fall asleep on impact. "Blue," was all I could respond with. With a gentle toss the Gatorade landed about a foot from my skull. Sloshing juice distracted me for a moment, but the sound of her new action-platformer was there. When had she started making a nest like this? She never seemed interested in this stuff before. There were snacks under these blankets, drinks, even games under here. 

I didn't think she was…

Was she…?

No she couldn't be…

Taking off my coat i asked, "So kiddo," she interrupted with, "Im twenty ooooone," in a sing-song voice, "...have you ever gotten  _ heated _ up in here?" Giving me a mildly confused glance she retorted, "Heh, no. I'm always cold. You know this. That's why i have a bunch of these blankets and like… five sweaters." The little curse under her breath wasn't missed by me. Taking a swig of the blue drink, I looked at the other things poking out of the nests ring. There were a couple sweaters there, freshly cleaned shirts, and a container of lemon-pepper spice. 

"Kiddo, what do you present as," I finally asked. Though, I didn't mean for it to be outloud. The sweat dripping down my skull was thankfully missed by her attention to her console. "Alpha," she replied deadpan. "Paps said you're an omega, and he's a beta. Hehe. Beta fish. Beta game. Beta beta beta." Chuckling to herself as i heard her character fall into some lava. Her smile never broke as she continued to play. 

Wait did she say…

"Paps told you that? When?"

Shrugging she replied, "I don't remember. It was a while ago. Did i have breakfast this morning? Eh, I'll live. My character is too burnt for the lava." With one hand she continued to play her game, while the other reached under and pulled out a box of Oreos.

"It's funny though, I've been told by others that I would be able to smell if others were alphas, betas, or omegas, but I've never been able to smell much." Slipping the Oreo box under her chin so her cookie crumbles wouldn't get in the nest. "But I've always been nose blind to a lot of stuff, bad smells, good smells, except spaghetti. Eurgh. Im so glad Paps was cool when i told him i was allergic. Errr… intolerant. Not Allergic, intolerant."

Capping off my drink, I used a little magic to turn off the overhanging light, and steal an Oreo. Man this nest was comfy. "Well, i can smell ya for sure." Putting away the cookies she asked, "What do I smell like? Is it sugar? It's probably sugar." Eating the cookie I responded, "Yeah, actually. Sugar, spice, and burnt food." She fist pumped the air at this. "Awwww hell yeah! I love burnt stuff!!!" Chucking to myself, I had to agree.

"Though kid, you sure you're not nesting for a rut or anything?" 

She shrugged, "Idk. Maybe? I just surround myself with comfort and protection, then Mom 'n Dad let me stay home for a couple days, n' thats it. Sometimes the boys will come in and I get protective or crabby." Light from her closed blinds got in my face, so I moved to lay on my stomach. "Once a random dude came in, probably one of Dad's friends, and I was told that I lost my shit. Yelling at them to get out, i appently threw a pillow at them. They were not happy with that." She shuffled to lay more in the middle of the nest. Throwing a spare blanket over herself. 

"Just two days? Of nothing? That can't be it, your  _ knot _ telling the truth." Huffing out a sigh she responded, "I mean, i DO wanna do that kinda stuff, but 1. Im a human, 2. Im a girl, and 3. I don't feel any close connection with anyone. Plus I'm NOT interested in a one-night-stand. Im not about to trust some rando, or the other way around. Hell. Nah."

The image of her trying to hide or quiet her rut, was actually shocking to me. A lot of monsters have a one night stand. I know I have a couple of monsters to help me out. Even Paps helps out, usually with Mettaton. Though, humans are different, in many ways.

Chugging the last of my Gatorade, I levitated the bottle to the trashcan right outside the nest. The satisfying thud didn't keep my mind off the topic though. How can she handle a rut on her own? Did she have toys? Suppressants? None of it is my business, but a guy can question it nonetheless.

I ended up finding a book of rock facts. Quarts, crystals, and other gems in the nest folds. There was a bookmark with a little hand-drawn skull almost halfway through. When I started pulling it out, I actually heard a low growl come from the other side of the nest. Before I could react, she had taken the book and stowed it behind herself. Laying on top and glaring at me. 

It was quiet, after that. For a while, I don't know how long since she hasn't kept a clock in there, but it was a long while. I fell asleep and woke up a couple times, and she didn't seem to have left the nest at all. Though, she was slumping in the middle of the nest again. Not really looking at her game anymore.

"...I don't actually know what a beta or omega smell like," she confessed. "I've asked a few other alpha types, but their descriptions suck. Just saying 'they smell like their second pronoun, HAHA' like that  _ helps _ ," she spat. 

"It really sucks, sometimes. Once i was on the bus to work, and someone was sitting there across from me. They sniff the air for a second, then got this odd look on their face. This tall, confident, muscular, and cocky alpha who gives me this…" she tossed her Gatorade outside the nest with a resounding crinkle sound, "...SLEAZY ass grin like they won a prize!! They ask me 'what an omega like me was doing all alone on the bus.' And I'm like, 'I'm an alpha going to work.' Im not letting this tool talk to me like that! But..."

Pulling a blanket over her head, her voice grew soft, "He looked down at me. Laughing at how small an alpha I am. When I turned back to look outside the window, I saw other big guys walking around. i wondered… if they were alphas too."

Sitting up, she curled up with her spare blanket. "All my family members are taller than me. My Mom is a short alpha, my Dad is a short beta. They've never gotten off my case that I'm an even  _ smaller  _ alpha. Like i had a choice."

"My other siblings are all taller than me, even though they are everything under the sun, everything but alpha. But i'm the one made fun of for it…" Curling into a ball, she stared blankly into the mattress. I hadn't really seen this side of her before. She is an upbeat, energetic, hyperactive ball of determination that is able to keep pace with my brother, but I've never known her to have these insecurities.

Not wanting to move much, I just used my magic to get closer to her and lay an arm across her back. The shuffling of the blanket was enough proof that she felt it. How long had she felt this way? Maybe it was just a little slip of confidence…

"...well  _ short stuff _ , you're not the only one that doesn't quite fit the quota." "I know," she mumbled somberly. "It's not a bad thing though. You are just as caring and protective as any alpha." From under her blanket, I felt her gaze upon me. 

"Whenever you see one of your friends having a hard time, i see ya tryin' to help them. When Papyrus had trouble finding food everyone loved, you showed him those cooking sites with a lot of  _ pastabilites.  _ When your best friend needed help with her relationship, you stepped in as a third wheel and helped them figure it out. When i had that nightmare… and burst out of my room…" I didn't notice my fingers curling, or the small weight by my side. "... you put your weighted blanket on me and told me every pun you could think of for an hour, until you and I fell asleep again. You're not a weak alpha. You do what matters, and your pack loves you." 

Turning to look at her, there were tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same, crying happy tears into my old shirt. Though she couldn't say it through the tears, she felt better. 

I guess that's all she needed. A bit of love.


End file.
